Moving On
by Majorly Epic
Summary: I always wondered about what would happen to Leah when she finally found someone to imprint on. She finally found someone, and her life is perfect. But the Volturi come back to take out the pack, and her newly perfect life may be ruined forever RR please!
1. The Imprint

Leah was glad for a moment alone. She was supposed to be patrolling the area, but what for? The red-eyed leeches had left weeks ago. They weren't going to come back anytime soon, but Jacob was so obsessed with the idea of keeping Nessie save that she didn't really have a choice. What was she suppose to do? She had no choice. Jacob might really hate the idea of forcing them to do something against their will, but there were no lines he wouldn't cross to protect Nessie. Nessie, Nessie, Nessie; that is what goes through his mind every single minute. If this is what imprinting does to you, she sure didn't want to experience it. To make matters worse for Leah, Sam was backing Jacob up on this one. Having so many blood-suckers in one area has him a little on the edge. He also has his pack patrolling the area for some new scents in case the leeches come back. Sam. The name sends another stab of pain through her heart. She had never really gotten over him. On second thought maybe imprinting won't be such a bad thing. Anything to get away from this kind of pain. Leah wished that she could move on. It's been years, and she was still hung up on Sam. She missed him, and after what he had put her through, she still can't believe that she still feels the same way for him. But he was tall, and handsome, and caring, and when he wants to be, he is the nicest person on earth. And so loyal, he could put any dog to shame. Well at least he was very loyal. Then he met Emily. And Leah couldn't exactly blame her for falling in love with a persistent Sam. But she was still hurt, and she wished nothing more than to be able to move on.

She couldn't take any more of this. She phased back into her human form. She couldn't risk Jacob or the rest of the pack seeing her break down and cry. She walked into the woods, not caring where she was going, just trying to get somewhere. She walked faster and faster, and broke into a fast sprint. She knew this route. She was going to the beach, the one place that had always kept her calm. She sat down on the rocks, on the abandoned beach, and began to cry. She didn't notice when a total stranger came up to her, lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She broke out of her trance, and looked up at him, a harp response already on her tongue. "What the hell do you w-," she stopped when she saw his eyes. They were an odd light blue color. He was gorgeous, with cropped black hair, and beautiful russet skin. He looked just like the other kids on the reservation, except for those wonderful eyes that with such depth, they gave you the impression that you could drown in them. And suddenly, she felt a wonderful sensation overcome her. Like all the things that used to be her life no lingered mattered. All those relationships and people were insignificant to her. All that mattered, all that was important to her was the boy with the deep light blue eyes.


	2. Aden

**Hi I'm back**

**Ok some answers first: **

**The chapters will be longer eventually; I had an idea, and that was all that I had time to do, so that is all I posted. I wanted to see what people thought of it before, I actually continued with it. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I wouldn't have to post my written work on here if I did so…**

"Well I'm sorry for being a gentleman. You know most guys when they a girl sitting on rock alone at the beach, they try to comfort them." Leah remained silent. She was still trying to get over what happened to her. "Umm hello…," he said again after she still remained mute. "Oh!" "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." "Ah so she speaks," he said flashing a brilliant white smile. She fell into a trance again, momentarily dazzled. Then she pulled herself together and spoke. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?" "I could ask the same thing to you," he replied. "Well why don't you be a _gentleman _and go first. I haven't seen you on the rez before. Who are you?" "How 'bout this? I'll answer one question about me, and you answer one about you. "Ugh fine. I've barely known you for 5 minutes, and you're already getting on my nerves. My name is Leah. There. Now it's your turn." He smiled again, and Leah couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Aden. I'm 19." "I'm 19 too." "I moved to the reservation a couple weeks ago." "I've lived here all my life." "I came to the beach for some quiet time." "Same here." "Well Leah, that is about all you have to know about me for tonight. I'm not telling you any more than you need to know." Leah wanted nothing more than to know more about him. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. Not until they got to know each other more. Not until she was sure he wouldn't run away screaming. Not yet.

Suddenly, it started to rain. She had been so occupied with Aden she didn't notice the sky beginning to darken. Aden looked up at the sky. "Well that isn't a surprise is it? It seems to rain here almost every day. "I know right?" "Do you need a ride? I wouldn't mind driving you home." "But then you would know where I lived, and I wouldn't know where you live. That sure as hell ain't happening. I rather walk in the rain." "Are you serious?" He asked, chuckling a little. "Well how about I take you out tomorrow for dinner, and I'll tell you where I lived." "Huh fine," She said, "but if you don't tell me…." She let the threat hand there." He laughed, and said "Well come on. My truck isn't too far away." Let's go before we get completely wet." Leah followed him and stood outside his black Silverado. "Well come on _gentleman_, open the door for me, I'm freezing." She said. She wasn't really, she a toasty 109 degrees these days, but she loved to tease this guy. He sighed and obliged. "It's a good thing you're pretty," he mumbled under his breath." Leah laughed. "You heard that?" he asked. "My hearing is little above average," she replied. "Cool, another interesting fact about you," he replied. "That is so not fair, now you have to tell me something interesting about you," she said getting into the truck. "If I tell you now, what will we have to talk about on our date tomorrow?" he said smirking. She groaned, and replied, "All right, but it had better be interesting or I will blow up." "Really? I would love to see you blow up." She glared at him, but couldn't help but end up smiling at him in the end. Then she chuckled at the irony of what he said. If she really did blow at him, it would probably end being a rather painful death him. He turned up the music in the car. Coldplay's Paradise filled the car. "You listen to Coldplay?" She asked. "Well I listen to all kinds of music. I don't limit myself to one type of music really. I was just in a Coldplay mood." Leah had to smile at that. He was opened to all kinds of different things. Maybe it was good sign. She was disappointed when he pulled up in front of her apartment. "Goodnight Leah. I'll see you tomorrow for our date. I'll pick you up at 7." "Bye Aden. See you." She had gotten her own place in the reservation. She had wanted to move out to Seattle, but both Sam and Jacob were so worried about the vamps attacking, they weren't letting her go too far from. She felt her pain tug at her as Aden drove farther and farther away from her. She wanted nothing more than to run after his truck, and tell him everything, and that she loved, but she had keep up the façade of just liking him, and not being too interested in him so that he won't be too creeped out. The other guys in the packs didn't have to deal with this. They already knew the person they imprinted on. They didn't imprint on a total stranger who just moved here weeks ago. She wondered how long she would wait for Aden to fall in love with her before she could tell him as she fell asleep.

**O.K I'm sorry if this is short, but I'm really tired, and I will update soon. Now there is a sad button down there just wanting to be clicked. REVIEW!**


End file.
